The Penguins Go To Reptarland
by kirbyfan64
Summary: Both the penguins and the Rugrats hear about the Big Event happening at Reptarland and then they team up to stop it from happening.
1. The Commercial

It was a very rainy Tuesday in New York and Private, Skipper, Kowalski and Rico were in their secret lair watching TV.

Announcer guy on TV: September 12, 2010 may not seem like a big deal to you. But here in Reptarland California it's the most important day of the year. Because September 12, 2010 marks the 30th anniversery of Reptarland and to celebrate we're letting everyone get in absolutley free the entire month of September. But if you're gonna be at the park anytime during September, make sure you come on the 12th because that is when the Big Event will happen. It's something no Reptar fan can afford to miss. So come to Reptarland California, The Best Reason Not To Go To Disneyland.

Private: I wonder what the Big Event is?

Kowalski: Obviously something Reptar fans would like.

Rico: Yep.

Skipper: No, it's the thing that'll end the world 2 years early.

Kowlaski: What do you mean Skipper?

Skipper: Because a name like the Big Event just says danger. So that's why we need to get to that theme park and some how stop the Big Event from ever happening.

Private: But they said it's something every Reptar fan in the world would want to see it.

Skipper: I have a feeling that they're just saying that. We leave for California in 25 and a half hours.

Kowalski: Why don't we just leave now?

Skipper: Because the weatherman said it won't stop raining for another 25 and a half hours.

While it was raining in New York, it was nice and sunny at Tommy's house.

Stu: Guess what Didi, I just saw the commercial for the 30th anniversery of Reptarland California.

Didi: So?

Stu: We have to go there so we can see the Big Event.

Didi: I don't think so Stu.

Stu: But Didi please, I went there during the 5th anniversery and it was the most fun I had ever had. I also wanted to go there on the 10th, 15th, 20th and 25th anniverseries but I diddn't get to.

Didi: Well I'm just not sure we can afford to go to Reptarland right now.

Stu: Oh well I forgot to mention that it's free.

Didi: Free! Well I'll go to any theme park for free. Except for the Disney ones.

Stu and Didi then walked back into the kitchen to call the other parents.

Tommy: Did you hear that guys?

Chuckie: Hear what?

Tommy: We're gonna get to go to Reptarland to see the Big Ebent.

Phil: What's the Big Ebent?

Tommy: I don't know. But whatever it is it has to be something really good. ght rgg

Angelica: Oh you dumb babies. I know what the Big Ebent is and it is not anything good.

Kimi: But Angelica it has to be something good. The TB said it's something no Reptar fan can afford to miss.

Angelica: They just say that so you won't know that the world's gonna end.

Lil: But why would the world end?

Angelica: Because it's tired of being around. But I know a way you babies can stop the Big Ebent from happening.

Chuckie: How Angelica?

Angelica: The first day we're at Reptarland you have to wear glasses all day long, except Chuckie who can't wear glasses that entire day. Then the next day we're there you can't eat anything. Then the day after that is when the Big Ebent is supposed to happen and you have to uhhh uhhhm I don't know what the last thing is yet.

Dil: No Yucky!

Tommy: Dil's right Angelica we don't believe anything you say.

Angelica: Ok but when the world ends it would all be your fault Tommy.

Angelica then walked away.

Phil: Should we listen to her Tommy?

Tommy: We have to. The world rests in our hands!

All the other babies then looked at their hands.

Chuckie: Not only do I not see the world, but I don't think it takes naps.


	2. Getting There

**The Next Day**

It was 12:00 Noon. Everybody was packed and ready to get to Reptarland and see the big event. While Tommy, Chuckie, Phil, Lil, Dil, and Kimi were ready to stop it. All the babies and all the grown-ups got into Stu and Didi's van to get to the theme park. Everyone then got buckled up and they drove off.

Kimi: This is gonna be so much fun. I remember when I used to get to go to Reptarland all the time.

Tommy: But it's more fun when you don't get to because we get to ride in an airoplane.

Chuckie: Then we get to go in the hotel.

Lil: Then we get to go on rides.

Phil: Then we'll get to save the world!

Angelica: You dumb babies! You won't be saving the world when we get to Reptarland.

Tommy: Yes we will.

Angelica: How?

Tommy: By stopping The Big Ebent.

Angelica: Yes, you'll be stopping the Big Ebent. But I'm the one who gets the credit of saving the world.

Kimi: Why should you get the credit?

Angelica: Because I'm the one who told you babies what it is you need to do. If I had never told you babies what to do you never would've known and the world would've ended.

Phil: I still think we're the ones who save the world, but I don't want to start a big fight with Angelica, so I'm not gonna say anything.

Dil then looked out the car window and saw a billboard advertising the new movie, Reptar 17 Part IV and a half.

Dil: Doggy!

Tommy: That's right Dil, Reptar's on that sign.

Chuckie: Oh, I hope we get to the airoport soon.

**1 hour and 47 minutes later**

The van then came to a stop when the babies least expected it.

Howard: We're here!

Phil: What? How can we be here? We didn't even go in an airoplane yet.

Kimi: Maybe Paris is alot closer than it used to be.

Lil: Or Maybe Reptarland moved because it got sick of Paris.

Angelica: Don't you dumb babies know anything? This isn't even the same Reptarland.

Tommy: Why would there be more than one Reptarland?

Angelica: How should I know?

Chuckie: You knew what we had to do to stop the Big Ebent.

Angelica: That's because that thing is important to know. But nobody in the world needs to know why there are 2 Reptarlands.

Drew: Come on Princess.

Angelica: Ok daddy.

Drew then helped Angelica unbuckle and they got out of the car. Then the other parents helped the babies unbuckle and they got out of the car too. All the babies were amazed by what Angelica had said.

Phil: Angelica can count all the way up to 2.

Tommy: That should go on Kripley's Believe It Or Do Not Believe It.

Kimi: I have a hard time counting to 1, but I can only imagine how high 2 could be.

Back in New York the rain was just starting to clear up. Kowalski, Private, and Rico were sound asleep while Skipper had been awake for more than 3 hours.

Skipper: T minus 10..9..8..7..6..5..4..3..2..1.

A giant horn then went off and Rico, Kowalski, and Private fell out of bed screaming. Skipper then turned the horn off so he would be able to talk to the other penguins.

Skipper: Get up off the floor.

The other penguins then stood up like Skipper told them to.

Skipper: Ok men, it is now exactly 25 and a half hours since we saw that commercial we need to leave as soon as possible if we are to get there in time.

Kowalski: Ok, but should we take the JFK airport or the LGA airport?

Skipper: That won't matter because we will not be using an airplane. There just isn't enough time.

Private: How can there not be enough time? We have today, tomorrow, and the next day to stop The Big Event.

Skipper: Because for some really odd reason, I feel like will need 3 days to accomplish that. So how can we get to California faster Kowalski?

Kowalski: Well, we do have those soda bottle jetpack thingies.

Skipper: Good idea, but they would never make it all the way to Reptarland. They probably wouldn't even make it to Omaha, Nebraska. Got any other ideas?

Kowalski: Give me a minute to think.

Kowalski then turned around and turned back around 2 seconds later.

Kowalski: I got it! If we each used 6 soda bottles at the same time, it just might make it there.

Skipper: Ok then, let's give it a try.

At that very second King Julien walked in the penguins' lair.

King Julien: Oh-no not at all!

Skipper: What are you doing here Ringtail?

King Julien: To tell you that there is a much faster way to get to this California place you are talking about.

Private: How's that?

King Julien: By telling the sky spirits where you want to go and then they will instantly transport you there.

Kowalski: That is the silliest thing I have ever heard. That's even sillier then a student at The University Of Wisconsin not knowing the name of the school's sports teams.

Skipper: Kowalski's right. But what is the name of their sports teams?

Kowalski: Their the Wisconsin Badgers.

Private: Badgers!

Private then began to run around the room while screaming.

Skipper: Private! Stop! Stop! We don't have any need to go to Wisconsin.

Private then stopped running and screaming.

Private: Oh, that's good.

King Julien: So none of you believe me.

All the penguins: Nope.

King Julien: Well fine, I don't care.

Julien then looked up at the ceiling.

King Julien: Hey sky spirits! Take me back to the lemur habitat.

King Julien then disappeared into thin air and Skipper was the only penguin who wasn't looking. Private, Rico, and Kowalski were 10 times more amazed then the Rugrats were.

Skipper: Now let's get those soda bottle jetpack thingies ready.

Kowalski: Well Skipper, maybe we should give Julien's idea a try first.

Private: It did seem very time saving.

Skipper: Except we can't because what he said is just mumbo jumbo. Let's get those things ready and then go to the park for liftoff.

The penguins then made their jetpacks and left the zoo. They then put on the jetpacks and they were going so fast that it only took them 30 seconds to go all away across the country. They then landed in the Reptarland parking lot.

Kowalski: We're here!

Private: Which ride should we go on first?

Skipper: We're not here for a vacation Private, we're here to save the world.

Private: Oh yeah right.


	3. They Meet

Kira: Which ride should we go on first?

Stu: I say we forget about the dumb kid ones and go straight to that big roller coaster over there.

Chas: Runaway Reptar?

Stu: Yeah.

Charlotte: We're not supposed to go on any rides yet. We have to go put our suitcases in our hotel room.

Chas: No, we shouldn't do the...

Chas turned around and saw the ride he knew was his favorite. He had never even been to this particular Reptarland before though.

Chas: Oh my gosh! Is that what I think it is?

Betty: That depends. What do you think it is?

Chas: I think it's Oohey Gooey World.

Kira: That is what it is.

Chas: Can I go on it Kira?

Kira: If you really want to.

Chas ran inside the attraction as excited as Stu and Didi were when they found out they were having a second baby. Maybe even more.

Stu: That's sad.

Angelica: I'll say.

A few feet away the penguins were no longer wearing their jet-packs and they were disgusted by all the litter on the ground.

Skipper: This is not surprising at all.

Private: What's not surprising?

Skipper: All of this garbage. I can't believe this theme park can afford giving away free tickets for an entire month, but they can't afford to hire someone to take care of this litter.

Kowalski: It appears that there are 120 trash cans here and 64.87% of all the people here do not use them.

Skipper slapped Kowalski on the back of the head.

Skipper: Ok Kowalski, time to put another quarter in the show-off jar.

Skipper lifted up a jar with a small slot in the lid.

Kowalski: Do I really have to?

Skipper: Yes.

Kowalski: Oh fine. Rico can you get my wallet.

Rico: Yep.

Rico spit out Kowalski's wallet. Kowalski pulled out a quarter and put it in the show-off jar.

Skipper: You know, I think we're almost up to ten bucks here. But anyway it's time to commence Operation: Give The Eco-Nuts Who Pick Up Trash A Day Off.

Private: Wait a minute. Isn't "eco-nuts" from George Lopez?

Skipper: Yeah but I thought it was so funny that I knew that someday I would use it in an operation name.

Back over where the Rugrats were Tommy, Phil, Lil, Dil, and Kimi were in their strollers, but Chuckie wasn't in one at all. They saw the penguins a few feet away picking up trash. The fact that the penguins were there made the Rugrats glad they weren't anywhere else.

Tommy: Look guys. It's the Penguins of Madadgasgar.

Chuckie: Do you mean the ones on TB?

Tommy: Yeah.

Kimi: Let's go talk to 'em.

Tommy, Phil, Lil, and Kimi managed to get out of their strollers all by themselves. Tommy helped Dil get out of his and carried him because Dil couldn't even crawl yet. They all walked over to the penguins without the grown-ups even noticing.

Lou: You know in my day we didn't have amusement parks that you could go to whenever you wanted. We had to walk 15 miles...

Stu and Drew (at the same time): Let me guess! Let me guess!

Lou: You first Stu.

Stu: You had to walk 15 miles to the grocery store and ride the conveyer belt at the check-out stand.

Lou: No. But that does cinda sound like a good idea. Now you can guess Drew.

Drew: You had to walk 15 miles to the carnival that only came once a year. So by the time you got there people were already starting to leave and you only had time for one ride.

Lou: Right. But what made it more disappointing is that the ride I wanted to go on was closed.

The penguins finished picking up the trash just when the Rugrats came up to them.

Phil: Hey penguins! What you doin'

Skipper: Sorry, but that's classified.

Chuckie: What does classified mean?

Skipper: It means that...wait a minute! You understood what I said.

Chuckie: Uh-huh.

Private: How can that be possible? You're people.

Lil: Maybe because...

Skipper: That's not important right now. We have to go figure out how to stop the Big Event.

Tommy: Is that the reason you're here?

Private: Pretty much.

Tommy: Well we're here to stop the Big Ebent too.

Skipper: Don't you mean Big Event?

Kimi: That's what he said. Big Ebent.

Skipper: Uhhm Kowalski, is "event" one of the words that babies cannot pronounce correctly?

Kowalski: Apparently so.

Tommy: Anyway, I'm Tommy, and this is Chuckie, Phil, Lil, my brother Dil, and Kimi.

Tommy pointed to each of his friends as he said their names.

Private (whispering into Skipper's ear): I'm a little confused. Is Tommy's brother named "Dil and Kimi" or is he just named "Dil" and Kimi is the one wearing yellow?

Skipper smacked Private just like he did to Kowalski.

Skipper: Don't ask such ridicules questions Private. Now let me introduce ourselves to these babies.

Phil: No need. We already know that you're Skipper, Kowalski, Private, and Rico.

Kowalski: How do you know that?

Phil: Because we're big fans of your show.

Rico: Show?

Private: What show are you talking about?

Phil: The Penguins of Madadgasgar.

Private: Cool!

Skipper: I can't believe nobody ever told us.

Kowalski: Actually, it's pronounced "Madagascar".

Phil: Madacasgar?

Kowalski: Ok, say it with me. Mad.

Phil: Mad.

Kowalski: A.

Phil: A.

Kowalski: Gas.

Phil: Gas.

Kowalski: Car.

Phil: Car.

Kowalski: Now put them all together.

Phil: Madadgasgar.

Kowalski: Oh, never mind that. We gotta go figure out how to stop the Big Event.

The penguins started to walk away but Tommy started to speak.

Tommy: But we know just how to do it.

Skipper: Yeah right.

Tommy: No, I'm serious.

Chuckie: Tommy's right. Today we have to wear glasses all day except me. Tomorrow we can't eat any food. Then on the day after tomorrow we uhhm uhhh, I can't remember what Angelica said.

Lil: She said she didn't know yet.

Chuckie: Oh yeah.

Private: Who's Angelica?

Tommy: She's my cousin. She told us what it is we have to do.

Skipper: Well as fun as your cousin's plan sounds, it's probably a better idea for you guys to do your thing and us to do ours. That way if one of our plans fail then the other one will probably still succeed.

Kowalski: But do you even have a plan Skipper?

Skipper: No I don't. So I say we help you do those 3 challenges so then...

Kimi: You can count up to 3! Amazing! Just simply amazing!

All the Rugrats (including Dil) clapped for Skipper's "amazing" ability.

Skipper: As I was saying, we could help you so then it would be 4% more likley to stop the Big Event.

Kimi: Unbelievable! Skipper can count up to 4!

The Rugrats then clapped even faster than they did a minute ago.

Skipper: How much longer until they know how to count?

Kowalski: I'd say about 3 to 4 years.

Skipper: That's 3 to 4 years too long.

Tommy: Hey! I figured out how we have the ability to talk to you guys.

Rico: How?

Tommy: The sky spirits gave us this ability so we could be able to stop the Big Ebent together.

Skipper: Oh great! More lemurs.

Lil: Well since we've all now met, I say we get started on the challenge.

Phil: But where are we gonna find enough glasses for all of us except Chuckie?

Tommy: Guys, look over there.

Tommy pointed to a cart that was selling souvineirs. Including Reptar water bottles, Reptar book covers, Reptar stuffed animals, Reptar train whistles, and Reptar sunglasses.

Tommy: There's a whole bunch of glasses over there.

Chuckie: But how are we gonna get them without the guy knowing?

Skipper: Simple.

Skipper slid over to the cart and knocked out the person selling the souvineirs.

Phil: Well, that's one way to do it.

Everyone but Chuckie grabbed a pair of sunglasses and put them on. There were now 3 pairs left.

Chuckie: Do I really have to take my glasses off?

Tommy: It's what Angelica said you gotta do.

Chuckie: But I can barley see when I'm not wearing them.

Tommy: But if you don't take them off, then the world will end.

Chuckie: Well, if you put it that way.

Chuckie took off his glasses and now couldn't even see what he was looking directly at. Tommy looked like Private. Phil looked like Kimi. Dil looked like Rico. Skipper looked like Phil. Lil looked like Skipper. Kimi looked like Kowalski. Private looked like Tommy. Kowalski looked like Lil. And Rico looked like Dil.

Chuckie: When did you all switch places?

Angelica then walked over to the cart to see what was going on.

Angelica: Hey babies! Why are you all wearing sunglasses?

Kimi: It's what you said we had to do today.

Angelica: Oh yeah.

Chuckie turned around to see who was talking.

Chuckie: Is that a monkey down there?

Angelica: A monkey! Heck no!

Chuckie thought the cart was alot longer then it really was and fell off. He landed in Angelica's arms and she immediatley dropped him.

Angelica: Oooh! Gross! Now I have baby germs!

Kowalski: Well actually...

Skipper: Do you want to have to put another quarter in the show-off jar?

Kowalski: No.

Skipper: So I sudgest you don't correct that little girl.

Angelica (thinking): It is funny how Chuckie can't see but I think since everyone else wearing glasses is so boring that I think it overshadows the funniness of Chuckie not being able to see. I'm gonna have to think of something funnier.

Angelica (out loud): Actually Kimi, wearing glasses isn't what you have to do.

Kimi: It's not.

Angelica: Nope. So you can all tke your glasses off. And Chuckie you can put yours back on.

Tommy tossed Chuckie's glasses down to him and he put them on.

Chuckie: Angelica, when did you get here? 'Cause a monkey was here a second ago, and out of nowhere you appear.

Angelica: Chuckie, I am the monkey.

Chuckie: Well where'd you get such a realistic monkey costume? If it's ok with you I wanna use it for Halloween.

Everyone else took off their sunglasses and jumped off the cart.

Angelica: Oh, you're the Penguins of Madagascar. I knew I had seen you from somewhere.

Kowalski: At least somebody can say it right.

Private: But if wearing glasses isn't the challenge, then what is?

Angelica: Just let me go to the bathroom and then I'll tell you.

Angelica went into the women's bathroom. But she didn't go in there to use the bathroom, she went in there to think of what the challenge should be.


	4. Day 1

Angelica thought of what she would make the Rugrats and penguins do and she came out of the bathroom.

Angelica: Ok dumb babies and less dumb penguins, I know what it is you have to do. You have to run around the hotel...

The scene cut to the Rugrats and penguins right outside of their hotel room on the 7th floor with the door open. They were all carrying a bottle of milk, but none of them had a lid. Dil was in his walker that Stu called the "Kangaroo".

Tommy: While carrying leaking bottles.

Kowalski: That is what your cousin said.

Chuckie: I don't know, I don't think this is such a good idea.

Phil: Why?

Chuckie: We'll get it trouble if we do this.

Skipper: Chuckie, let me ask you a question. Would not getting in trouble be worth the world ending?

Chuckie: No. But maybe the Big Ebent isn't even the world ending. It could be something good.

Tommy: We can't take any chances Chuckie. Now let's get this over with.

Tommy turned his bottle upside-down and started running around.

Chuckie, Phil, Lil, Kimi, Skipper, Kowalski, Private, and Rico started doing the same. Dil figured out how to make his Kangaroo start bouncing and he started doing what everyone else was doing. They started squirting milk all over the hallway. All the picture frames on the wall were now completely white, and the floor was so slippery that it became like a roller skating rink. Everything was going fine until the elevator opened. Dil ran into the woman on it and accidentally squirted milk on her.

Lil: Are we gonna get in trouble Skipper?

Skipper: Absolutely not Lillian, only the manager of the hotel can punish us for doing something crazy like this.

Private then got a closer look at the woman's nametag and noticed that it said "My name is Melissa, the manager".

Private: But Skipper, she is the manager.

Skipper: Really.

Rico: Yep.

Skipper: Well this can't be good.

Manager: What is this weird substance?

The manager wiped some of the milk on her finger and licked it.

Manager: Tastes cinda funny.

The manager's face became puffy and she fell down.

Skipper: Kowalski, what do you make of this?

Kowalski: It appears that the manager is allergic to dairy products.

Kimi: What does that mean?

Kowalski: It means whenever she drinks milk her face puffs up and she becomes very sick.

Tommy: Sick as in she's awesome or sick as in she has to stay in bed all day?

Kowalski: She has to stay in bed all day.

Lil: Then shouldn't we take her to the hospicle?

Skipper: No, I say we stuff her inside the elevator then press the down button.

Tommy: Ok.

The Rugrats and penguins put the woman back in the elevator and pressed the button that would take her to the lobby. Once she got there the other employees and people staying their called for an ambulance to take her to a near-by hospital. When she got to the hospital they gave her an allergy shot and she became fine.

**Back On The 7th Floor Of The Hotel**

Skipper: We got the first challenge done. So what do we do next?


	5. Day 2

**The Next Day**

It was September 11th and everyone was having a good time. The Big Event would be coming tomorrow and today's challenge was not to eat any food. Tommy, Chuckie, Phil, Lil, Kimi, and Angelica just got off a small train ride that went in a circle non-stop for 4.2 minutes. Even though the ride only went 7 miles per hour, it was like a roller coaster to the babies.

Tommy: That was the bestest ride in the history of bestest rides!

Chuckie: I know! Let's go on it again.

Kimi: I could so go for that.

Angelica: Are you kidding me? That was more like the boringest ride in the history of anything.

Stu turned around and saw a Spanish ice cream shop that was painted green in honor of Reptar and a fake double scoop ice cream cone on the roof. There was a big sign on it that said "Hielo Reptar Creama Tienda". Below that sign was another one that said "Si Helados 4 Dolares Domingo Y Lunes, Y Libre En Sabado".

Stu: I wish I could tell what that said.

Once Stu saw the fake ice cream cone on the roof he knew that it didn't matter what the sign said.

Stu: Hey kids, you wanna go get some ice cream? You know what, don't bother to answer. You can't talk anyway.

Kimi: Awesome! We're gonna get ice cream!

Chuckie: Kimi no! This isn't good! We're not allowed to eat anything. Remember?

Kimi: Oh yeah.

Angelica: Oh poor babies. I get to eat a great big delicious ice cream mountain while you don't get to take one tiny little bite of yours. So sorry...not!

Angelica then laughed maniacally.

Tommy: It's OK guys. We just won't eat the ice cream.

Phil: If that's even possible.

Back at the hotel room Kowalski and Rico were jumping on the bed, Skipper was flipping through channels on the TV, and Rico was throwing toilet paper around in the bathroom.

Kowalski: This bed is more fun than the lemurs' bouncy back home.

Private: Yeah I know. But how come it's only 4:47 and it feels like it should be almost time for bed.

Kowalski: Probably because we're in a different time zone.

Private: Well that would be a good explanation for it.

Kowalski and Private were bouncing so much that the force of gravity started making Skipper bounce too.

Skipper: Guys! Could you please stop bouncing? I'm trying to find that show Tommy was talking about.

Private and Kowalski ignored Skipper's request and kept bouncing.

Skipper: I guess not.

Skipper pressed the channel up button and went from channel 39 to channel 40.

Announcer guy on TV: Now, more Penguins of Madagascar...

Private (On TV): Yeah!

Announcer guy on TV: On Nick.

The TV showed the title card for the episode "Penguiner Takes All". Seeing that their show was on, Kowalski and Private stopped jumping and Rico ran out of the bathroom with a piece of toilet paper on his foot.

Skipper: I bet this episode is about the time we kept losing to the lemurs in Capture The Flag. But I don't wanna take my chances at reliving such a horrible memory, so I'm gonna turn it off.

Skipper pressed the power button on the remote and the TV turned off.

Private: So, can we continue bouncing?

Skipper: Knock yourselves out.

Private started jumping on the bed again but Kowalski still stood still.

Kowalski: Yeah you're probably right Skipper. What's the point of watching an episode that's exactly like something we already experienced?

Kowalski got off the bed and went over to the mini-fridge under the sink.

Skipper: Kowalski! Don't raid the fridge. You heard what Tommy said. We can't eat any food today.

Kowalski: Don't worry Skipper. I'm not gonna eat the food, I'm gonna throw it out the window so then none of us get tempted.

Kowalski opened the door to the refrigerator and was so happy with what he saw that he forgot what he was going to do with the food.

Kowalski: Skipper look, they got Peanut Butter Winkies.

Private: Really! Let me see.

Kowalski reached into the fridge and pulled out a big cardboard box.

Private: Awesome!

Skipper: True, it is awesome. But it's not so awesome that you have to fail today's challenge and then make the world end.

Private: Skipper's right. The Winkies will still be here tomorrow.

Private took the cardboard box out of Kowalski's hands and put it back in the fridge. He almost shut the door until he noticed something absolutely great inside it.

Private: Oh my goodness! Mini Butterscotch Lollies!

Skipper: Which you will not be having one of.

Private: Because I'm gonna have 60.

Skipper: Actually you will be having 0. Do I have to remind you why we came to this theme park with poor business decisions?

Private: Oh yeah. We have to stop the Big Event.

Skipper: And it would be impossible to do that if you take as so much as one lick of a Lollie or one bite of a Winky.

Private: Ok.

Private shut the door and then Kowalski immediately opened it again.

Kowalski: Look at that, they got Candy Buttons in here too.

Rico: Cand Buttons!

Rico jumped all the way from the side of the bed to the mini-fridge. He grabbed a handful of them and tossed them in his mouth.

Skipper: No!

Skipper ran up to Rico and grabbed the Candy Buttons before they went into Rico's mouth.

Skipper: Men, do you really think that some sweet treats are worth the world ending?

Kowalski, Private, and Rico: No.

Skipper: That's what I thought.

Skipper put the Candy Buttons back into the Ziploc bag he found them in and zipped it up. Skipper opened his eyes and saw something that almost changed his mind about the whole "Don't eat any food" thing.

Skipper: I can't believe it! They have sweet Alaskan salmon in this fridge! I am loving California!

The other penguins looked at Skipper in confusion. Private blinked twice.

Skipper: However, I won't eat any salmon until tomorrow. Because if I do, then the entire planet will be in mortal danger. It is totally not worth it.

Sweat started dripping down Skipper's face because he really wanted some fish.

Skipper: But I guess it couldn't hurt if we each took one bite of each thing we want.

Skipper opened the can of salmon and ate one of the fish whole. Kowalski opened the cardboard box, unwrapped one of the Peanut Butter Winkies and took an incredibly tiny bite out of it. Private unwrapped one of the Butterscotch Lollies and licked it. Rico unzipped the Ziploc bag and ate one of the Candy Buttons.

Skipper: Ok, one more each.

Skipper opened the can of salmon and ate one of the fish whole. Kowalski opened the cardboard box, unwrapped one of the Peanut Butter Winkies and took an incredibly tiny bite out of it. Private unwrapped one of the Butterscotch Lollies and licked it. Rico unzipped the Ziploc bag and ate one of the Candy Buttons.

Skipper: Now no more! We can't risk failing this challenge.

Skipper looked down at the can of salmon. The fish he saw looked so delicious that he couldn't resist temptation any longer.

Skipper: Ok, one more. But that's it.

**Back At The Ice Cream Shop**

Stu walked inside hoping that the cashier knew how to speak English.

Stu: I would like 8 chocolate sundaes please.

Cashier: No entiendo su idioma.

Stu: I was afraid of that.

Stu got up on top of the thing where the ice cream was kept and pulled a marker out of his pocket. He reached for the menu board and circled the picture of a chocolate sundae that was on it. He drew an 8 inside the circle to inform the cashier that he wanted 8 sundaes.

Cashier: ¡Oh, que desea 8 helados de chocolate.

Stu: Correcto. If you did say what I want.

Cashier: Bueno, yo estaría más que feliz de hacer esa solicitud. Después de bajar de allí!

Stu got back down onto the floor even though he didn't understand a word the cashier said. The cashier made 8 chocolate sundaes and Stu took them to his table one by one. Stu took 48 dollers out of his wallet and he gave it to the cashier.

Cashier: Me encanta cuando los clientes que no pueden hablar Espanol venido aqui. Ellos no saben que los helados son gratis el sábado, y la junta de menú rediseñado sufran.

They all went to the table and Stu put Tommy, Chuckie, Phil, Lil, Dil, and Kimi each into individual highchairs. He put their sundaes on their high chair trays even though they were gonna try hard not to eat them. The order of high chairs from left to right was Chuckie, Kimi, Phil, Lil, Tommy, and then Dil.

Dil: Yummy!

Dil put his left hand into his sundae and pulled out a giant scoop of chocolate ice cream.

Tommy: Dil no! You can't eat the ice cream.

Dil: Tommy!

Phil: Come on Tommy, let your brother eat his ice cream. I mean what's so bad about the chocolaty deliciousness of this ever so popular dessert? With its chocolaty goodness, and its good chocolate. Plus the cherry on top to make it even better.

Tommy almost lost control and got a spoonful of ice cream. But he put it back in the bowl because he succeeded in resisting temptation. He then started making alot of weird faces because he really wanted to eat the ice cream even though he knew he couldn't.

Kimi: Well it is pretty ice creamy and sundaey. I'm not saying real words am I?

Chuckie started doing the same thing that Tommy was doing.

Kimi: Hey Chuckie, cool dance.

Kimi started copying the things her brother was doing but unlike Chuckie and Tommy, she was smiling. Lil took a small laminated piece of paper out of her diaper and reached over Tommy and put it on the tray of Dil's highchair. Dil picked it up and noticed it had a picture of him and his name on it.

Lil: Congratulations Dil! You haven ow officially joined The Names That Rhyme With Swill Club. Me and you are the only members in the whole universe.

Phil: How come I'm not a member?

Lil: 'Cause your but was so big that it couldn't fit on the membership card.

Phil: But Lillian, our buts are the same size.

Lil: You see this is why are wanna take longer naps then you so then I'll have time to think of better insults without you talking so much.

Phil: Ok.

Lil: Come on Dil, let's do the official Names That Rhyme With Swill Club dance.

Lil and Dil started doing a dance that was very similar to the funny faces Tommy was doing.

Phil: That dance looks so dumb. No way are you gonna get me to do it.

Phil started looking around and saw that all the other babies were making the funny faces and almost eating the ice cream.

Phil: Well if everyone else is doing it, I might as well.

Phil started doing the thing the other babies were doing too. Stu noticed a small container of sprinkles on the table and sprinkled some onto his sundae. He picked up his spoon, but then a customer at another table interrupted him. Half of the sprinkles were light blue and the other half were dark blue. 50% of them were shaped like stars and 50% of them were shaped like clouds.

Customer: I wouldn't do that if I were you.

Stu: As a matter of fact, there's nothing wrong with putting sprinkles on ice cream.

Customer: True, but those are Sleepy Sprinkles. You'll be out like a light if you take one bite.

Stu: Hey, you're a poet and you didn't even know it.

Customer: Actually I did . But if you eat those sprinkles then you'll fall asleep until you hear someone say your first and last name.

Stu: You're crazy!

Stu sprinkled the sprinkles on his sundae and took a bite. But it turns out that the customer was right, the sprinkles made Stu fall asleep. He closed his eyes and his head landed in his sundae.

Customer: I warned him.

Angelica was almost done with her sundae when then she turned around and looked at the babies. She saw them doing the awkward thing and it started to creep her out.

Angelica: I'm not sure if them making all these funny, weird, and creepy faces is worth this funny challenge.

Angelica thought of something new for the babies to do and tried to get their attention.

Angelica: Hey babies!

The Rugrats ignored Angelica.

Angelica: Babies!

They still couldn't hear her.

Angelica (at the top of her lungs): Babies!

The Rugrats finally stopped making funny faces and got ready to listen to what Angelica had to say.

Angelica: It turns out I was wrong about the challenge again. It's ok if you eat something today, crying is what you can't do today.

Lil: Well have any of us done that today?

An animation error occurred because Tommy and Kimi switched places in an instant.

Kimi: It's impossible to cry when you're here. Because Reptarland is the happiest place on Earth. Good thing it's not 2001 or else we would've cried this morning.

Chuckie: Why's that?

Kimi: Something about New York, and airoplanes, and twins. I don't really know.

Phil: So are you saying it's ok if we eat our ice cream?

Angelica: Yep.

Phil: Oh, thank Bob!

Phil put his bowl on his face and licked in clean in only 15 seconds.

Phil: Buuurrrppppp! I am loving California!

Lil: Philip, we live in California all the time.

Phil: And that's why I'm loving it.

All the other babies ate their ice cream, in a very short amount of time. Another customer walked through the door. A new cashier was there because the shift ended for the previous one. But this cashier could speak Spanish and English.

Customer: Do you have stew here?

Cashier: No.

Customer: What about pickles?

Stu then woke up and got his head out of his sundae. His face was now covered with chocolate ice cream and Sleepy Sprinkles. An animation error occurred again because Tommy and Kimi were back in their original spots.

Stu: Oh, it looks like you kids are done. Let's go on some more rides.

**2 Hours and 43 Minutes Later**

Skipper, Kowalski, Private, and Rico were all lying on the ground sighing. They ate all the candy and the fish in the fridge as long as everything else. They ate the leftover Chinese food and pizza from the night before, they drank all the soda, they even ate the Reptar cereal in the pantry _above_ the sink. Skipper took out his tape recorder and pressed the Record button.

Skipper: Skipper's log, me and the others have eaten every last piece of food in this hotel room. I'm not even sure if I'm recording because I'm so full I can't see straight. But the main point is that we failed at today's challenge.

Skipper laid on his back and closed his eyes. After a few seconds his eyes opened as wide as possible and he jumped in the air.

Skipper: Get up!

The other penguins got up while screaming. They all had angry faces when they came back down.

Private: What was that for?

Kowalski: You were almost as loud as the foghorn from yesterday.

Skipper: Guys this is serious! We ate food today.

Kowalski: Yeah. I'm not sure if I could eat another bite for the next 15.96 hours.

Skipper: But don't you guys remember? If we eat food today then it'll become impossible to stop the Big Ebent, I mean Event.

Private: That's bad isn't it?

Skipper: I don't know what could possibly be worse. Besides someone dying, but if the world ends then everybody's gonna die so I guess that makes this the worst thing that could possibly happen anywhere.

Kowalski: Calm down Skipper, maybe the babies were wrong. I mean, do you really believe that those ridicules and simple challenges they were saying are actually gonna stop the Big Event?

Skipper: Well, not really. But what if the babies are right? What if one us eating one single crumb means the end of the world?

Private: That would stink.

Skipper: I know that Private, and it will stink because we all ate much more than just a crumb.

The penguins then heard the sound of someone opening the door.

Skipper: Quick men, hide.

The penguins snuck into a closet that was open just the right size for them to get into easily. The front door to the hotel room opened and the Rugrats and the grown-ups came inside. They all got into their beds because it had been a long day and they were all tired. The penguins came out of the closet and Skipper held Tommy up against a wall.

Skipper: Oh Tommy, I'm so sorry but, I've failed you. I've also failed the whole world.

Tommy: Why?

Skipper: Because I ate some food today. Well, actually alot of food.

Tommy yanked Skipper's arm off of him.

Tommy: That's OK because it turns out that eating today is just fine.

Lil: Crying is the thing we can't do.

Private: Well none of us have certainly done that ever in our lifetimes. Because penguins don't cry.

The camera zoomed in on Kowalski and a flashback started. It showed Kowalski and Doris the dolphin together on a cliff underwater.

Kowalski: You know Doris, I was thinking maybe we could take things to the next level.

Doris: You mean see other people?

Kowalski: No! No! Absolutely not.

Doris: But I like that idea. Let's see other people.

Kowalski: But what I meant was...

Doris: I want somebody hipper.

Doris then swam away out of sight.

Kowalski: I can't condone that I've just been deceived and dumped by a dolphin named Doris. I'd try to say that 3 times fast but I'm just too sad.

Kowalski started crying. The flashback ended.

Kowalski (nervously): Of coarse not. I'm not sure that that's even physically possible.

Chuckie: Probably not.

All the babies except Dil walked over to the other side of the penguins for some unknown reason.

Phil: Skipper can I ask you a question?

Skipper: Of coarse.

Phil: What does Skilene mean?

Skipper covered up his beak and ran into the bathroom. He threw up in the garbage can and then came back.

Skipper: Never say that word again. That goes for the rest of you too.

Phil: Yes but what does it mean?

Private: Skipper doesn't really like to talk about it.

Phil: Fine by me. I'll just look up the definition online. Once I learn how to read and how to use a compooper.

Chas turned on the TV and the channel was still on Nickelodeon.

Tommy: Guys look, Planet Sheem is on!

Tommy, Chuckie, Phil, Lil, and Kimi all ran over to the TV. Dil stayed with the penguins because he didn't know how to walk. Once the babies got there they saw Angelica sitting on the edge of her parents' bed.

Angelica: How many times do I have to tell you Tommy? It's called Planet Sheen not Planet Sheem.

Tommy: And how many times do I have to tell you that that's essaclly what I just said?

Angelica: The same amount of times I say you're saying it wrong because it's not called Planet Sheem.

Tommy: But I say the show's called Planet Sheem, then you say "No Tommy it's called Planet Sheem." That means I call it Planet Sheem and you call it Planet Sheem. That's the esact same thing.

Angelica: True, but I say Planet Sheen.

Tommy: That's what I said, Planet Sheem.

Angelica: Never mind!

The babies and Angelica sat back to relax and watch Planet Sheem, I mean Sheen. Dil looked up at Skipper.

Dil: Skippa?

Skipper: I wonder.

Private: Wonder what Skipper?

Skipper: Two things, why babies have a hard time pronouncing some words and what tomorrow's challenge is gonna be.


	6. The Day of The Big Ebent or Big Event

**The Next Day**

It was the day of the Big Event and Stu was more excited about it than anyone else in the city of Los Angeles. The clock on a drawer next to Stu and Didi's bed went from 7:44 to 7:45. But instead of the annoying beeping sound usually on alarm clocks the alarm was the original version of the Rugrats theme song. Even though the sound was quiet, it some how woke everyone up.

Stu: It's now only 12 hours until we find out what the Big Event is.

Didi: What makes you think that?

Stu: Because I read on the computer that Reptarland officially opened on September 12th, 1980 at 7:45 PM. Right now it is September 12th, 2010 at 7:45 AM so it's likely that the Big Event will happen in exactly 12 hours because that's when this theme park turns 30 years old. Now let's go on some rides.

Didi: Not right now Stu.

Stu: Well if there's anybody who is actually in the Reptarland spirit, raise your hand.

Chas, Kira, Betty, the babies, and the penguins raised their hands. But Stu didn't see the penguins because the lights were off and it was hard to see black things.

Stu: Well come on you guys.

Betty: Come on Howie.

Betty tried to pull her husband out of bed but he was so tired that not even she could get him up.

Betty: I surrender.

Stu, along with everyone who raised their hands, walked out the front door of the hotel room. They got in the elevator and went down to the first floor.

Kira: Oh Chas, can you believe we're in the closest thing to the place we first met.

Chas: That reminds me, I saw that the Japanese restaurant from the Paris Reptarland is here too.

Kira: Really?

Chas: Really.

They all went on rides until 3:03 PM and then they got hungry. They decided to go to the Japanese restaurant for lunch. The adults sat at a table while the babies and penguins stayed on the floor.

Waiter: Here's your food and your fortune cookies.

The waiter gave each of the grown-ups a tray of Japanese food.

Stu: I thought fortune cookies were from Chinese restaurants.

Waiter: They are, but most people go to Chinese restaurants just for the fortune cookie and we're trying to compete with the Chinese restaurants.

The waiter walked away.

Chas: I even know some people who eat fortune cookies just for the fortune.

The grown-ups ate their lunch and when they were done they opened their fortune cookies.

Kira: Mine says "Your former leader shall soon return."

Stu: Mine says "Your son or sons will soon be in great danger."

Betty: Mine says "Two of your relatives will get you on the news."

Chas: Mine says "Your ex-fiancé is about to walk up to you."

A tall French woman walked up to Chas.

Woman: Hello Chad.

Chas: Coco!

Coco: That's my name, don't wear it out. How long has it been Chad?

Chas: First of all, my name's Chas. Second of all, it's been almost 10 years since you know what.

Private: What's your dad talking about Chuckie?

Chuckie: I don't really like talking about it.

Private: Ok then, Tommy what's Chuckie's dad talking about?

Tommy: When our Mommies and Daddies took us to Paris, that mean lady wanted to become Chuckie's new Mommy.

Lil: But we stopped her.

Private: Interesting. I wish I could've...

Skipper: That had to have been a dream you babies had.

Phil: Why?

Skipper: Because you're all either 4 months, 1 year, or 2 years old. So none of you were even born yet ten years ago.

Kimi: Actually, we were born before then. Thanks to the magic of cartoons, we get to stay babies forever.

Skipper: That's ridicules.

Kowalski: It does happen on the Simpsons though.

Skipper: Good point.

Coco: Come on Chad let's forgive and forget.

Chas: No!

Coco: What? Me trying to marry you just so I could get a promotion was so horrible that you can't forgive me?

Chas: Yes but I was talking about the forget part.

Chuckie: I'm gonna show that princess not to mess with my Daddy.

Skipper: Princess?

Chuckie rolled up his shirt sleeves.

Chuckie jumped on Coco and wrestled her down onto the floor.

Coco: Aaahh! Get this filthy thing off of me!

Kimi: You can't talk about my brother that way.

Tommy: You can't talk about my bestest friend that way either.

Kimi: But your bestest friend and my brother are the same person.

Tommy: Esaccly!

Kimi: Anyway, I'm gonna help Chuckie show Coco whose boss.

Tommy: I'm in.

Tommy and Kimi jumped on Coco and helped Chuckie wrestle her.

Coco: Aaahh! I hate children!

Rico vomited up a chainsaw that was already on.

Skipper: Sorry Rico, but we won't be chopping off anyone's head.

Rico got a depressed look on his face and he put the chainsaw back in his mouth.

Skipper: However you can help Chuckie, Kimi, and Tommy with their little issue.

Rico: Yeah!

Rico spit out a plastic baseball bat and started whacking Coco with it.

Skipper: That's not the issue I was talking about but you can help them with that one too.

Phil & Lil: Chuckie! Kimi! Tommy! Rico!

Lil: Oh Chuckie.

Kowalski: Coco gargles!

Private: Gargles?

Kowalski: I heard it's a nicer way to say sucks.

Coco couldn't take anymore and yanked Rico, Tommy, Chuckie, and Kimi off of her.

Coco: You see, that's why I hate children! Now I hate penguins too.

Stu: What do penguins have to do with it?

Chas: I don't know.

The grown-ups didn't notice Rico because Stu was too focused on Tommy, Chas & Kira were too focused on Chuckie & Kimi, and Betty was such a big wrestling fan that she never even paid attention to who the wrestlers were.

Coco: I'm getting out of here.

Coco ran out the restaurant and was soon out of sight. Everybody who saw the fight cheered for the babies and Rico.

Tommy: Thank you. Thank you.

**About 4.5 Hours Past That Particular Point**

The penguins and Rugrats were somewhere in the theme park and looking for Angelica. The babies were in their strollers and this time Chuckie was too. The penguins were just walking around though.

Skipper: It's only 15 minutes until the Big Event, if that whole 7:45 thing was right, and we still don't know what today's challenge is.

Tommy: What you just said reminds me of my Grandpa. I wonder why.

Phil: Well I'm sure Angelica knows what it is by now.

Kowalski: But where is this Angelica?

Angelica walked up out of nowhere.

Angelica: What's going on over here?

Tommy: You need to tell us what today's challenge is or else the Big Ebent will be guaranteed to happen.

Angelica: Ok, just let me think.

Angelica walked over to the other side of the Rugrats and penguins and saw something that totally was to have something to do with the challenge.

Angelica: I know what you dumb babies and less dumb penguins have to do. You have to climb...that.

Angelica pointed to a giant Reptar statue. The sky became really dark and alot of thunder and lightning was there.

Lil: That doesn't look too easy.

Private: I'm starting to think that Angelica is making these challenges up.

Angelica: Oh Private, oh Private Private Private.

Angelica walked over to the penguin whose name she kept repeating.

Angelica: You may be much older than me Private, (notice I said may) but I however am a Big Ebent expert.

Private: You call yourself an expert. You were wrong about the challenges twice and it took you 3 days to figure out what today's was.

Angelica: Nobody's perfect, not even experts.

Angelica walked away.

Skipper: Now what do we do to get the adults to take us over there?

Chuckie: Simple.

The babies started complaining like they were upset. They constantly pointed at the statue until Didi figured out what they wanted.

Didi: Looks like the babies want to go see the Reptar statue.

The parents started pushing the strollers over to the statue and the penguins each hid under one of the strollers just in time. Private was hiding under Tommy's stroller, Kowalski was hiding under Lil's, Rico was hiding under Dil's, and Skipper was hiding under Phil's stroller.

Kowalski: I just realized, 3 of us are hiding under the strollers of people with rhyming names.

Rico: Cool.

Everyone came up to the statue.

Stu: This statue looks alot bigger than it did when I came here 25 years ago.

There was a megaphone a few feet away.

Megaphone: Ok everyone, it's 7:33 PM and only 12 minutes until the Big Event.

Stu: I told you guys.

Megaphone: So until then, let me tell you about some Reptarland history.

The grown-ups got too distracted by the story to watch their kids. The babies got out of their strollers and the penguins got out from under them.

Kimi: How are we gonna climb up this fake Reptar? There's barely anything to hold onto.

Kowalski found a rope with a hook on it behind the statue. He twirled the rope three times and the hook hung to the statue's eyelash.

Kowalski: Like that.

Chuckie: I don't know you guys, I don't think this is such a good idea. So maybe next year.

Chuckie started to walk away.

Skipper: There won't be a next year if you don't come here and do it.

Chuckie came back.

Chuckie: You're right. But I just think it sounds a little dangerous.

Skipper: But I like danger.

Chuckie: But what about Dil? He's not gonna be able to climb.

Tommy: Chuckie's right. I don't want my brother to die.

Skipper: Well I happen to know a very safe way for him to climb the statue.

Rico opened his mouth very wide and swallowed Dil.

All the babies but Tommy: Gasp!

Tommy: Dil!

Tommy dropped to his knees.

Tommy: No! You've been eaten!

Tommy fell on his belly and started crying. The other babies started crying too.

Private: Skipper, they're crying.

Skipper: It's OK Private. That challenge was yesterday.

Private: I know, but crying babies are really annoying.

Tommy: We may never get to see you again, but we'll never forget you Dilly. You were a good little brother even though you would never stop crying and I once wanted to give you away to monkeys. It's so sad I'm gonna have to be an orphan again.

Kowalski: But Tommy, an orphan is someone with no parents not someone with no brothers or sisters.

Tommy: Does anyone else have anything to say about Dil?

Chuckie raised his hand.

Tommy: What do you have to say Chuckie?

Chuckie: Even though he chewed on my hand when I was trying to be nice by feeding him some watermelon, I wish Rico never would've eaten him.

Lil: I have something to say too Tommy.

Tommy: Ok Lil.

Lil: We were the only two members of The Names That Rhyme With Swill Club and I was the leader. I wish I had let him be the leader.

Tommy: Why?

Lil: Then I wouldn't have to do whatever he says once he got eaten.

Lil dove into her brother's arms and continued to cry even more.

Tommy: Well Dilly, I guess that's the end. The end of you not being outside of a penguin.

Skipper: Oh brother.

Tommy: Comfort me Chuckie, comfort me.

Tommy hugged his red-haired friend and closed his eyes.

Skipper: You were right about the crying thing Private. Rico, spit out the little one.

Rico spit out Dil.

Dil: Tommy!

Tommy's eyes opened up as much as they possibly could.

Tommy: That voice, I know that voice.

Tommy turned around and saw Dil sitting on the ground.

Tommy: Dil! You're alive!

Tommy hugged his little brother and the last tear left in his brain trailed down his head.

Skipper: Enough of the mushy wushy stuff. It's time to get down to business.

Kowalski: You mean it's time to get up to Reptar's head. Heh heh.

Skipper: Not funny.

Tommy: But Dil still doesn't have a way to get to the top.

Kowalski: Oh yes he does.

Kowalski elbowed Rico's belly and a glue container came flying out of his mouth.

Kowalski: I brought Forever Glue.

Kowalski poured some glue on Dil's back and stuck him onto Tommy.

Tommy: Does this mean Dil's gonna be on my back for the rest of my life?

Kowalski: No, the glue doesn't actually last forever.

Kowalski grabbed onto the rope and started climbing up the statue.

Skipper: Oh I almost forgot.

Skipper started climbing the rope too. Soon all the penguins and babies except Dil were climbing.

Megaphone: So that's the story of how Reptar International Inc. decided to have this theme park be in California instead of Wisconsin. And if you're wondering why the statue looks a little bit taller then it did yesterday, that's because every year that statue gets replaced with a new one that's 12 inches taller.

Chas: Wasn't that an interesting story Chuckie?

Chas looked down at the strollers and saw that none of the babies were there.

Chas: Oh-no. Where are the kids?

All the parents started running around looking for their children. Even Angelica's mom was looking for the babies even though she had to talk to Jonathon. They had been looking for a few minutes until Kira just happened to look at the statue of Reptar.

Kira: Look, the kids are over there. They're climbing up that 3-story statue along with 4 black things.

Drew: Phew, that's a relief.

None of the parents worried for a moment until they realized that there was a problem.

All the parents: Aaahh! They're climbing up a 3-story statue.

Didi: Stu, call the fire department.

Stu: I'm on it.

Stu dialed the fired department's number on his cellular phone.

Fireman: Hello, you've reached the fire department.

Stu: My sons, their friends, and 4 black and white things are climbing up a 30 foot Reptar.

Fireman: Is there a fire?

Stu: No.

Fireman: Then I have no reason to come over. Good bye.

The fireman hung up. The Rugrats and penguins were half way to the top when Kimi tried to start a conversation.

Kimi: Good idea having Rico go on the bottom. So than if he gets sick, none of the deadly stuff inside of him will land on us.

Skipper: If you're trying to start a conversation it's not working out too well.

Kimi: You can't blame a girl for trying.

Megaphone: Even though it may seem very thrilling and exciting, 6 babies and 4 penguins climbing up a giant statue...is not the Big Event. But if you wanna see what the Big Event is, you're gonna have to wait another 5 minutes because it's only 6:40.

Kimi: The guy using that Hi-fi can count up to 5! He has to be the smartest person on the planet.

Skipper: You see that's one of the reasons why I can't wait for these little Rugrats to be All Grown Up. But what was it that made Kimi start talking about 5?

Private: The megaphone said there's only 5 minutes until the Big Ebent, I mean Event.

Skipper: Only 5 minutes! Let's pick up the pace men.

Kimi and Lil both gave Skipper angry looks.

Skipper: And girls.

The penguins and Rugrats tripled their climbing speed. Down below a newsman was talking to Phil and Lil's parents.

Newsman: Are you two worried that your twin son and daughter are almost to the top of a you know what?

Betty: Absolutely.

Howard: If only there was something we could do.

Newsman: But there is. You could go up the rope they're climbing.

Howard: Good idea.

But it was already too late for that. The penguins and Rugrats were at the top.

All of them: Yeah!

Tommy: It may not be Mount Neverest, but it's still pretty high.

Kowalski noticed something unusual in the statue's nose.

Kowalski: Well look at that, there's a water bottle in the right nostril.

The penguins formed a chain of themselves and got the bottle.

Kowalski: Now to get your brother unglued.

Kowalski poured some water on Tommy's back and Dil started to come off. Dil fell straight for the ground but Tommy caught him before he fell to his death. Tommy pulled Dil up to safety.

Megaphone: OK everyone, this is it! Only 10 seconds until the Big Event. 9..8..7..6..5..4..3..2..1!

Everyone heard some stomping coming from 100 miles away. Through the clouds they could see that it was green, but not many people could tell what it was exactly.

Lil: What is it?

Kowalski: Is it Godzilla?

Skipper: Is it a dragon?

Private: Is it a giant badger covered with green frosting?

Tommy: No, it's Reptar.

The green thing walked 100 miles in only 2 steps and now everyone could see that Tommy was right.

Kowalski: Whoa.

Some people started running for their Mommies and others didn't move a muscle because they were amazed with what they saw. The babies started jumping for joy to see their favorite monster movie character right in front of them.

All the babies: Reptar!

Reptar came over to the statue and had to crouch down because he was 20 feet taller then it. He reached his hand out and Tommy, Chuckie, Phil, Lil, Dil, Kimi, Kowalski, Rico, Private, and Skipper all jumped on it. Reptar lifted his hand up and started walking towards the babies' parents.

Skipper: I can't believe the Big Event is just some live appearance by a big stupid lizard. (That's Skipper's opinion not the author's)

Reptar flicked Skipper off his hand.

Skipper: I take it back I take it back.

Reptar reached down for Skipper just in time for him not to hit the ground.

Skipper: Good catch.

Reptar came up to the grown-ups and let everyone on his hand go. All the Rugrats ran up to their parents and hugged them. But Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, and Private had nobody to hug because they were the only Penguins of Madagascar characters in the entire West Coast.

Skipper: Hey, what about us? Don't we get any love.

Skipper started crying.

Private: I guess penguins can cry.

Megaphone: That's right everybody. The Big Ebent, I mean Event, is a live appearance by Reptar. And it's not a robot or some guy in a costume, it's the actual real life Reptar. Why do I keep saying Ebent instead of Event?

Skipper was now crying on Kowalski's shoulder.

Kowalski: Just let it out Skipper, let it out.

Skipper: It's not fair. Are the babies the only people in the world who like our show?

Private: Skipper, you'll get the answer to your question if you turn around.

Skipper turned around and saw 3,296 teenage girls wearing Penguins of Madagascar t-shirts.

Teenage girl #1: Oh my gosh! It's the Penguins of Madagascar.

Teenage girl #2: Let's toss them up in our arms.

4 of the girls each individually picked up one of the penguins and all 3,296 of them were tossing them in the air.

Kowalski: The answer is definitely no!

The next thing the penguins knew, they were all tied up together. They looked up and saw that they were being held by Alice, the zookeeper back in Central Park. So, I guess that means I was wrong when I said they were the only Penguins of Madagascar characters in the West Coast.

Alice: There you are. All the kids coming to the zoo in the last 3 days have been saying the zoo's real boring without you.

Alice put the penguins in the back of her car and untied them. The penguins waved good-bye and the Rugrats did the same as Alice drove off.

Private: I'm gonna miss them Skipper.

Skipper: Like I said before Private, enough of the mushy wushy stuff.

**The End**

Skipper: No no no, wait wait wait, this isn't The End. I just realized, if Reptar coming here was the Big Event...

Kowalski: Than that means we didn't stop it when we did those challenges. Meaning that the first two challenges were wearing glasses and not eating food.

Private: Or I was right about her and she was making the challenges up.

Skipper: If I ever see that Angelica person again, I'm gonna do something so horrible it's gonna have to be rated T.

Kowalski: So can it be The End now?

Skipper: Sure.

**The End**


End file.
